


כשפתאום אתה יודע

by DownDownFangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: אין לי חיים, דן ופיל, מי קורא פאנפיקים בעברי, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownDownFangirl/pseuds/DownDownFangirl
Summary: דן עובר זמנים קשים טרה-לה-לה





	כשפתאום אתה יודע

**Author's Note:**

> אז אף אחד לא קורא פאנפיקים בעברית אבל אני צריכה מקום להעלות בו את זה. וכן... אין לי מושג איך להמשיך אעעג

דן ישב בחדר שלו על המיטה. הוא אף פעם לא ראה עניין לזוז משם, אם לומר את האמת. אפשר לעשות הכל משם, חוץ מלערוך ולשדר לייב שואוז. אז הוא שם כל הזמן, חוץ מפעמים שבהן צריך להפגין פרודוקטיביות.  
הוא גם לא כזה עצלן גדול, יש לומר. לרוב הוא קם ומחליט מה לעשות, ואז גם עושה. רק תנו לו כמה שעות של התמרחות על המיטה לפני ואחרי, בבקשה.  
כשהוא נדד לטוויטר ורפרף על כמה פוסטים אחרונים הוא שמע את פיל מתקרב והזדקף מעט. הוא כבר מכיר את הצעדים הבאים, וזה מה שקרה. דפיקה מהירה, "אפשר?" וכמעט בלי לחכות ל"כן" העצלן של דן פיל נכנס פנימה ומתיישב על הרהיט הזמין הקרוב ביותר. היום זו מזוודה, כי דן כמעט החליט לפרוק את התיקים משווייץ סוף סוף. הוא אפילו כמעט התחיל.  
"הי" דן הרים את הראש, חייך אל פיל והתמתח. הגב שלו חרק במחאה.  
"הכנתי מוקפץ פטריות, רוצה לטעום?"  
"אממ, כן? למה לא. תודה. מה קרה שנהיית יצירתי?"  
"יש לי מצב רוח להשקיע. כל היום התחשק לי לעשות משהו מועיל, אז בסוף זה מה שיצא." פיל צחקק. "לא בטוח שזו הדרך להוציא אנרגיות, אבל אני אוהב פטריות."  
"דקה, אני בא. מחר אני צריך לערוך את הסרטון החדש שלי ואני מנסה לדחות את הקץ עם כמה שיותר דברים לא מועילים." דן סגר את החלון ואת מכסה הלפטופ שלו וקם. "חיים עצובים."  
"כמו של כולנו!" פיל דילג במסדרון אל המטבח. דן בהה בו ותהה איך לפיל לא נגמרת הבטרייה אף פעם. מצד שני, זה מה שמעניין בו, הוא חשב. והלך למטבח גם הוא.

 הם ישבו בסלון. דן התיישב על הכסא הכתום ופיל על הכחול, כל אחד תופס צד של השולחן. פיל ישב כפוף מעט מעל הצלחת שלו ודן נשען אחורה על הכסא, כשהרגל הימנית שלו מונחת על כסא שכן. הוא לא מבין אנשים שיושבים ישר כשהם יכולים להרגיש בבית. וכאן הוא מרגיש בבית.  
דן הכין נודלס לצרף למוקפץ, כי פיל הגיע למטבח, בהה במחבת וקלט "אממ, רגע, זה לא יספיק לשנינו לארוחת ערב שלמה" והם כבר הזמינו פיצה השבוע ויש גבול. לרוב. הם השקיעו מספיק אפילו כדי להביא את האוכל בכלים אמיתיים לשולחן וממש לשים כפות הגשה בקערות. דן הסתכל בהן והיה מרוצה מעצמו, ואז הסתכל על פיל וחשב שיש לו מזל שהוא מסתדר עם פיל, באמת. זה גם נותן לו קריירה וגם החיים ככה כל כך יותר נחמדים. לפני פיל הוא לא דמיין שיהיה יצור שהוא יצליח לסבול למשך יותר מיומיים, ואז פיל הגיע. זה נוח. וכיף.

"אני עדיין חושב על איך לה-לה-לנד היה נחמד." פיל נכנס למחשבות של דן תוך לעיסה אינטנסיבית.  
"אה?" דן הפנה את המבט לעבר פיל. "אה. כן, סרט חמוד. לא מושלם, אבל המוזיקה מדהימה."  
"כן! כל היום שמעתי אותה." פיל הודה וצחק. "עכשיו אני לא יכול להוציא את זה מהראש. לאב, אול ווי וואנט איז לאב פרום סומוון אלס..."  
"אומייגד פיל, אתה אפילו לא מדייק במילים."  
"אופס. אבל זה יפה."  
"כן."  
הם לעסו לכמה שניות. פיל הרים את הראש מהצלחת שוב פעם. "וזה גם ממש גורם לי לחשוב על עצמי."  
"אה?" דן אהב איך פיל לוקח דברים ללב. מה הוא מצא עכשיו.  
"כי השיר טוען שכל מה שאנחנו צריכים זו אהבה."  
"לא 'רוצים'?"  
"יכול להיות. לא משנה. אז חשבתי איך זה ממש לא מה שכולם עושים. לפחות לא במובן הקלאסי, אתה יודע? מלא אנשים תכלס אפילו לא בזוגיות. ואז חשבתי על עצמי, ואני מוקף באהבה משפחתית אבל לא בזוגיות. מה שגרם לי לתהות אם אני רואה את זה כמודל שאני רוצה, אם זה דבר שחסר לי."  
"וואו, נכנסת עמוק."  
פיל צחק. "כן, הא?"  
דן סובב את הצלחת שלו. "ו?..."  
"זהו. אז או שאגיע למסקנה שלבד הכי כיף, או שאני פותח טינדר." פיל התחיל לצחוק והלשון שלו השתרבבה בין השפתיים. דן חיבב את זה. אם כי לפעמים הוא חשב שזה מגוחך, כמו איזו פארודיה. מרוב שזה דבר רגיל שנחשב לאיזו תכונה אייקונית, לפעמים זה כבר נראה כאילו התנועה מגיעה בכוונה, כדי להעצים את הרושם. הוא ידע שזה לא ככה, שפיל לא חושב על זה, אבל בראש שלו תמיד היה מקום לנתח דברים כאלו.  
"טוב, תעדכן." הוא חייך אל פיל ודמיין אותו בטינדר. דן כבר פתח חשבונות בעבר, בעיקר לשם השעשוע, אבל הוא היה די בטוח שלפיל יש דברים טובים יותר לעשות חוץ מלהיות טרול.  
פיל חייך אליו.

אחרי שלושה ימים דן סידר את המזוודה. הוא התיישב ברעש גדול ליד המיטה, נאנח עמוקות ופתח אותה. היו שם הרבה בגדים ואסופה מוזרה של חפצים; דובי שצופה אחת נתנה לו (עם אוזן אחת כרותה, היא טענה שזו הנשמה שלו), מטען לטלפון שכנראה שייך למרטין, עכבר אלחוטי (ממתי הוא טורח להשתמש בעכבר אלחוטי?) ושקית צ'יטוס.  
דן הסתכל על המזוודה ושלח את היד לטלפון. מוזיקה תעזור.  
הוא פתח את הטלפון וגלל רבע שעה בפייסבוק, ואז הרים ראש ונזכר במזוודה. איך בעצם הוא הגיע לטלפון? אה, מוזיקה. נכון. הוא פתח את ספוטיפיי ובדק מועדפים - הנה, לה-לה-לנד. מתאים.  
כשהפנה את הראש למזוודה ראה בה סוודר שחור. "לעזאזל, אז כאן הוא היה."

אחרי שעה - דן גמר עם המזוודה והניח אותה בארון האחסון, ייאמר לזכותו שכשהוא התחיל משהו הוא גמר אותו - נשמע קרקוש מהדלת והיא נפתחה. צעדים נשמעו במעלה המדרגות.  
"הי, פיל. איך היה?"  
פיל הציץ למסדרון והגיע לחדר של דן. "אחלה. אני מחבב את האנשים ברדיו וואן. אה, הם אמרו שהם ישלחו את הפרטים במייל. התאריך הוא זה שנקבע כבר ורוצים שנכין בעיקר "אווירת חג" וכאלה." הוא התיישב על המיטה של דן. "לא הרגשתי שהייתי ממש נחוץ שם, אבל הם כנראה צריכים את החתימות של אחד משנינו. ואני חושב שהם בעיקר נהנו להרים כוסות ולהרגיש חגיגיים או משהו. ופגשתי את ג'ן! היא מסרה ד"ש. היה ממש כיף שהיא היתה שם, ככה היה לי עם מי להיות." הוא חייך. "מה אתה עשית?"

יומיים לאחר מכן הם נסעו למשרדים של עורך הדין שלהם לחידוש חוזה. יש קו די נוח קרוב לדירה שמגיע לרחוב מרכזי ממנו קל לקחת עוד קו למשרדים. אפילו היה מקום באוטובוס הראשון. דן התיישב, עם התיק השחור עליו - הדברים של פיל נדחפו שם גם הם, למזלו הם לא לקחו הרבה ודן אוהב שהתיק אצלו - ופתח את הטלפון שלו. אתמול הוא העלה סוף סוף את הסרטון לערוץ ועכשיו כולם צייצו באינטנסיביות. הוא רצה לבחור היום תמונת נושא חדשה לטוויטר והיו כמה ממש טובות שקשורות לסרטון. הצופים שלהם ממש זריזים.  
בזמן שבחן אחת קפצה למעלה התראה. מה שלא מסומן מושתק אצלו כדי לא לאבד שפיות. אה, זו שרה מישל גלר. הוא הרים את הראש. "הי פיל, ראית ש-" הוא שם לב שפיל ממוקד במשהו שנמצא מאחורי דן והסתובב. ישבה שם בחורה עם קארה שחור שדיברה בטלפון.  
פיל הסתכל על דן. "סליחה, מה רצית?"  
דן מלמל "אה, כלום. לא משנה." וחזר לטלפון.

זה פתאום חזר אליו והטריד אותו. הזיכרון של פיל מחייך ואומר שהוא צריך לחשוב אם הוא רוצה מערכת יחסים בחייו. זה מטופש, הרי. עוברות ביניהם אלפי שיחות כאלו. כל יום, כל דקה. פיל הוא קיר ההדהוד של דן ודן הוא המאזין של פיל. הם עובדים הכי טוב ככה. אחד אומר, השני מקשיב, הראשון אומר משהו סרקסטי, השני מחזיר באותו סגנון. זה פעל תמיד.  
היו אלפי הערות שחלפו ונשכחו ועוד אלפים שנחרטו. דן זכר שבוע שבו היה מוטרד ממשהו שפיל אמר על אמא של דן. לקח לו זמן להבין שזה הטריד אותו בכלל, ואז להבין למה. בסוף הוא חזר לפיל והם הגיעו יחד למסקנה שלדן הפריעה העובדה שאמא שלו שנאה לקנות להם אוכל מוכן כילדים. כשזה נפתר זה חלף ועבר ודן המשיך הלאה.  
היו הרבה פעמים כאלו. מילים שהזיזו משהו בתודעה וחזרו והציקו. גם לפיל זה קרה, וגם עם שאר האנושות. החכמה היא לדעת להניח על זה את האצבע.  
אשאל את פיל מה הוא חושב, דן חשב. כן. זה רעיון טוב. הוא בטח יראה הכל מזווית ברורה יותר.

אחרי שבוע הוא נזכר בזה. פיל בדיוק חזר מקניות. הוא קפץ לסופר השכונתי והביא חלב וביצים. לרוב הם העדיפו לא להסתובב בשכונה, כי זה מעלה את הסיכוי לסטוקרים, אבל מדי פעם זה בסדר גמור. את רוב הקניות הגדולות הם פשוט הזמינו מאותו סופר דרך האינטרנט.  
"דן, תעזור לי עם הדלת!" פיל צעק מהכניסה. דן הרים ראש מהטלפון וירד למטה. המדרגות האלו יהרגו אותו בסוף.  
פיל עמד עם ארבע שקיות, שתיים בכל יד, וניסה לסגור את הדלת עם הכתף ולהכניס את כל השקיות. דן צחק ולקח ממנו שתי שקיות. "מה כבר קנית?"  
"ירקות בעיקר. הגיע הזמן שאוכל יותר סלט."  
"בהצלחה עם זה." דן עלה בחזרה למעלה והניח את השקיות במטבח כשפיל סגר את הדלת ועלה אחריו. הוא הוציא את החלב והביצים למקרר ופתח את השקיות שפיל הניח. "סלט שוקולד?"  
פיל גיחך במבוכה. "שוקולד כפיצוי על הסלט."  
"אתה חסר תקנה." דן גלגל עיניים והחליט להכין קפה. "קפה?"  
"כן, תודה!"פיל נשען על הדלפק מאחוריו ולקח כוס מים.  
דן הסתכל עליו ופתאום חזר אליו הזיכרון מהאוטובוס. "אה, רציתי לשאול אותך - יש לך שנייה?"  
"בטח."  
"נכון אתה עוזר לי לפעמים עם דברים שנתקעו לי בראש? להבין אותם וכאלה?"  
"אממ, כן."  
"אז נתקע לי משהו וחשבתי שאם בא לך תוכל לעזור עוד פעם."  
"בטח."  
"כאילו... זוכר שדיברנו על לה לה לנד וזה שאתה רוצה אולי מערכת יחסים והכל?"  
"כן."  
"אז זה נתקע לי בראש ואני לא בטוח למה."  
פיל הרים את הראש ונראה מהורהר. "אולי... שנייה. יש כמה אופציות בעצם. או שאתה גם חושב על זה, בתת מודע, וזה עורר לך את הרעיון. להיכנס למערכת יחסים כאילו."  
"מעניין. תמשיך."  
"או שאתה לא מאמין שאני רציני. או שאתה לא חושב שירצו אותי."  
"תעשה לי טובה."  
"בסדר, בסדר. או שאולי... פתאום אני חושב על זה, אולי מפריע לך שאכנס למערכת יחסים, אם זה יקרה?"  
דן הזיז את הראש אל הקומקום, מהר.  
פיל הסתכל עליו והזיז את הראש אל החלון.  
"יודע מה, יכול להיות שזה קשור." דן מזג מים רותחים לשתי כוסות (אחת של מריו ואחרת עם הכיתוב "דאדי"). "אחשוב על זה. תודה."  
"בכיף. ואתה יודע, זה יכול להפריע לך. דבר איתי על זה. אני לא הולך לעשות משהו שאתה לא בעדו."  
"הי, אין לי שום בעיה עם זה!" דן מזג חלב ודחף כוס אחת לעבר פיל. "באמת שלא הרגשתי שום דבר נגד הרעיון, רק... כשהעלית את זה חשבתי שזה יכול להיות העניין. תן לי זמן לחשוב עוד, טוב?"  
פיל הנהן בתודה ושתה קצת קפה. השפה העליונה שלו נרטבה. "ברור. רק... תזכור את זה, טוב?"  
"טוב, טוב."

הוא חזר לחדר שלו כשפיל עלה לערוך בחדר הגיימינג. הוא צריך לעבור על התפקיד שלהם באוסטרליה, בפסטיבל ההוא. איפה הדפים? הוא טרח להדפיס אותם, זה כבר צעד יפה. אה. הנה, על השולחן.  
הוא נשכב איתם על המיטה והניח את הטלפון בצד, נחוש בדעתו לא להסתכל בו לפחות חצי שעה.  
"דן: ברוכים הבאים ל'קול אין סאמר!', הקדמה קצרה. פיל: היום נערוך כמה משחקים..."  
הוא ניסה לקרוא את המשפט הבא (מה המפיקים חשבו לעצמם? שהטקסט יגרום לדן ופיל להיות פחות הם? נו) אבל לא הצליח להתרכז. הקול של פיל הדהד בראשו והוא שפשף עיניים.  
"אני לא הולך לעשות משהו שאתה לא בעדו."  
לעזאזל, זה לא ייצא לו מהראש, נכון? בסדר. הוא ינסה לפענח מה קורה ואז יחזור לעבוד.  
הוא התהפך על הבטן, לקח כרית והידק אותה לראשו. מה הסיפור, דן? מההתחלה. פיל אמר משהו על מערכת יחסים. זה מטריד אותך. ניסית לברר את זה עם פיל כי הוא עוזר בזה, פיל הציע שאולי הרעיון שלו יוצא עם אנשים מציק לדן. חשבת שזה הכיוון, ועכשיו תחשוב למה. תירגע...  
מה בעצם הבעיה? הוא דמיין את פיל יוצא עם מישהי. הוא כבר הכיר בנות זוג של פיל. אמנם לא לטווח ארוך אבל היו כמה שהוא יצא איתן פעם פעמיים.  
פיל יושב ליד מישהי על הספה שלהם והם צוחקים. פיל ומישהי במסעדה. פיל בחליפה, מובך. פיל פותח דלת של מונית למישהי, המבט שלו מוסח והוא נראה מהורהר כמו תמיד, עד שמסיבים את דעתו לעולם והמבט שלו מתמקד, מחויך. פיל מסדר את השיער שלו במבוכה, בודק שהפוני במקום.  
דן נאנח.  
מה הבעיה שלך?  
מחשבה נכנסה לו לראש והוא הזדקף, מופתע.  
מפריעה לו הנוכחות של מישהי ביניהם?  
מפריעה לו הנוכחות של מישהי ביניהם.  
הוא רוצה להיות עם פיל, לבד. כמו תמיד. בלי אנשים שצריך להתנהג לידם אחרת. בלי טרחה. רק הוא ופיל, הקיום הנינוח שלהם אחד עם השני. מבינים אחד את השני בלי הרבה מילים.  
אבל מה אתה יכול לעשות בנוגע לזה, דן? תגיד לו? אתה יודע שאם תגיד לו הוא לא יעלה את זה שוב. זה פיל; ככה הוא פועל. "דן צריך אותי, לדן זה מפריע, אז לא אעשה את זה."  
זה לא יהיה בסדר.

זה קורה בחיים. דברים שמצליחים להפוך הכל בבת אחת מתקופות טובות לתקפות מבאסות. זמן עם פוטנציאל, שנהרס בגלל איזו נקודה. לפעמים היא קטנה, לפעמים לא - אבל כל זה מספיק כדי לקום בבוקר, להיזכר מה קורה ולמחוק את החיוך מהפנים. לעזאזל.  
דן ניסה לשכנע את עצמו ששום דבר לא נורא; שום דבר לא השתנה, בעצם. רק הידיעה שפיל אולי ייצא עם אנשים. הוא ידע שזו אופציה גם קודם לכן. הוא צריך להפסיק להיות כזה אידיוט מפונק ולתת לאנשים סביבו לחיות את חייהם.  
רק... פיל אף פעם לא ממש היה "איש סביבו".  
בהתחלה הוא היה הסלבריטי, אחר כך הקשר החדש והמרגש. אחר כך חבר טוב חדש ומשמח, אחר כך שותף לדירה מקסים שכיף שקיים, אחר כך שותף לקריירה שדן לא יכול היה לקוות לטוב ממנו; ועם הזמן הוא כבר נהיה שותף לחיים, דרמטי וקלישאתי ככל שזה יישמע.  
אז לכל הרוחות, דן לא רצה ששום דבר ישתנה. הוא מסכים לצאת לחופשות, לשנות כיוונים, לעבור דירה - הם חושבים על זה כבר חצי שנה לפחות - אבל כל זה אמור להיות ביחד. ביחד! עם פיל!  
הם דן ופיל. איך הוא יוכל אחרת.

אחד מכיווני המחשבה הנבזיים שעלו לו, בין כל שאר המחשבות שהסתחררו כל הזמן ולא נתנו לו מנוחה, היה לטרפד את התכנית של פיל בתירוץ כלשהו.  
התירוץ יכול להיות לא רע, האמת. וגם מגובה במציאות. שניהם הרי לא יצאו עם אף אחד רציני כבר שנים. בהתחלה סתם כי לא יצא ואחר כך כי החיים הקשו על זה. מדי פעם פלרטוט או קשר קצרצר, אבל לא - שום דבר ארוך טווח.  
ועכשיו הם נמצאים במקום שביר מאוד בקריירה שלהם - כולם יודעים שמה שמחזיק אותם למעלה זה המסתורין בדבר "פאן". רוב הזמן שניהם נטו לבטל את העניין, לצחוק על זה. "כן בטח, אני אוהב אותך כל כך, פילי, נשיקה" "דני בוי, מה הייתי עושה בלעדיך, בוא נתחתן בווגאס". הגישה כלפי הקהל שלהם היתה לתת לתיאוריות להתקיים. הם יכלו לשבת ולהכריז, בסרטון רציני, שאין ביניהם כלום, אבל הקהל שלהם עלול להתפרק במהירות. וגם אם הקהל הישן יישאר, כבר לא יהיה מניע שימשוך חדשים להצטרף. השיפ החזיק אותם, והם ידעו את זה.  
זה לא תמיד הרגיש נעים. כאילו הם בשיחה ארוכה עם הקהל, אבל תמיד מסתירים משהו מאחורי הגב. טאבו, נקודה שלא מדברים עליה. הם שקלו בעבר לדבר על זה ברצינות, אבל החליטו לדחות את זה לזמן שבו הקריירה שלהם תדעך באופן טבעי. זה יקרה, הרי - גם אם בעוד עשר שנים - ובטח אז מה שיעניין את כולם יהיו חייזרים או משהו, קצת פחות "מה טיב הקשר בין דן ופיל".  
בינתיים הם חיו עם זה. לפחות הם לא מסתוריים כמו סלבריטאים אחרים - הם בכל זאת יוטיוברים, ומספרים לקהל הכל. כמעט.  
אז... דן חשב על זה. הוא יכול להפחיד את פיל. "תקשיב, חשבתי על זה, אני מפחד שאם תיכנס לקשר הקהל יגלה וזה יעשה לנו נזק."  
זה נכון. אולי זה באמת צריך להפחיד אותם. רק שדן והמצפון הפעיל-מדי שלו פסלו את הרעיון. זה לא פייר. אסור לו לשקר ככה לפיל. הוא לא רוצה לפסול את הרעיון ממניעים רציונליים, אלא רק כי הוא לא רוצה שמשהו יעמוד בינו לבין פיל.  
והוא שונא את זה.

אחרי תקופת אומללות של שבוע פיל פתח את הפה. הם גמרו לצפות בפרק האנימה היומי שלהם וסיימו את ארוחת הבוקר. דן אהב את הבקרים האלו. שניהם היו מנומנמים ולא מיהרו לשום מקום -אחד היתרונות בעבודה שמשאירה אותך בבית בשלושת רבעי מהזמן - ואנימה עם פיל ודגנים זו דרך טובה לפתוח את הבוקר.  
פיל סגר את הלפטופ שלו ופיהק. "מה אתה עושה היום? גומר את הגיימינג החדש, נכון?"  
"כן." דן גנח. "האימפוסיבול קוויז היה סיוט, ועכשיו אני גם צריך לשחזר את זה בעריכה. יופי."  
פיל צחק. "אני בטוח שתתמודד יפה."  
"נחמד מצדך."  
פתאום פיל הרצין. "אגב, דן, רציתי לשאול... אתה בסדר?"  
"בטח, למה לא?" התגובה הראשונית של דן היתה מגננה והכחשה. הוא שנא את עצמו על כך. בגניחה הוא הרים יד באוויר והתחיל שוב. "אתה מתכוון לזה שאני מדוכא כזה, נכון? סליחה. ידעתי על מה אתה מדבר, מטופש מצדי להיתמם."  
"כן. אתה לא חייב לומר, כמובן. פשוט... כבר כמה ימים שאתה נראה לא משהו. אז אם אתה צריך, אני פה. טוב?"  
דן חייך חצי חיוך. "טוב. שנייה. תן לי רגע."  
פיל הסתכל בו בסבלנות, העיניים שלו גדולות ופקוחות מאחורי עדשות המשקפיים. למה אתה כל כך נחמד, פיל. למה. זה ממש לא עוזר.  
הוא שקל אפשרויות במהירות. לספר לפיל שהאפשרות שהוא ייכנס לקשר מטרידה אותו - לא בא בחשבון. אז מה הוא כבר יכול לומר?  
"אני... לחוץ קצת מהעתיד. לא משהו רציני, אל תדאג. אעבור את זה." הוא חייך חצי חיוך.  
פיל חייך אליו והנהן. "אין בעיה. קח את הזמן." העיניים שלו נהיו קרירות.  
דן יכל לראות איך פיל מאוכזב מהתגובה של דן, מההכחשה שלו. הוא הרים את הלפטופ והתחיל להתרחק לחדר שלו. דן רצה לקבור את עצמו.  
"פיל!"  
פיל הסתובב. דן נענע את ראשו. "אני מצטער. אני ממש מצטער. כרגע קשה לי להגיד לך מה הבעיה, אבל... אני אפתור את זה. אגיד לך כשאוכל. מבטיח."  
החיוך של פיל התפשט לכל פניו. "זה בסדר, דן. זה ממש בסדר." הוא צחקק. "לך לערוך קצת, זה בטח יעזור."  
דן ביים התעלפות דרמטית ופיל צחק והלך לחדר שלו.

"דן, יש מסיבה אצל פליקס והם מזמינים אותנו."  
"מתי?"  
"עוד שבועיים, בשישי בערב."  
דן, שישב על המיטה שלו והתכונן ללייב שואו, פתח את הטלפון ועיין ביומן. "נראה טוב. מי יהיה שם?"  
זה היה נושא קצת רגיש, למען האמת. למרות ששניהם מעולם לא רצו להתערב בזה, הפוליטיקה הסלבריטאית בסביבתם יכלה להיות די מסוכנת לשניים כמוהם. סנאפצ'אט שלא במקום ממישהו שמסתכל עליהם בצרות עין יכול לפתח מהומה שלמה. דן שנא את זה, אבל הם באמת היו צריכים לשים לב ליד מי הם מסתובבים.  
פיל כבר בירר, מסתבר. "כולם בסדר. בעיקר יוטיוברים מהסביבה. זואי ואלפי, ג'ו, דודי, כאלה. ותהיה אבטחה, כך שהסביבה פחות צריכה להטריד אותנו."  
"מגניב. אז תאשר, טוב?"  
"אני צריך לחשוב מה ללבוש. אחר כך כולם מצייצים על זה ומביכים אותי."  
"ברוך הבא לאורח החיים הסלבריטאי, פיל היקר."

המסיבה, למרבה ההפתעה, התבררה כעניין ממש נחמד. לואיז הביאה את החבר החדש שלה, ליאם, שמסתבר שהוא מקסים. ליאם ופיל שקעו בשיחה נלהבת כשהסתבר ששניהם גדלו בצפון והלכו לבתי ספר מאותה רשת. דן גיחך ועשה סיבוב קצר, לוודא שאמר שלום לאנשים הנחוצים.  
דאג דיבר איתו לזמן קצר על הקשר בין אינסטגרם ליוטיוב. זה היה מגניב. דן חיבב אותו. אולי הם צריכים לעשות שיתוף פעולה, חבל שיש לדאג קצת עוקבים ביחס לשאר האנשים.  
קספר היה שם. מישהו בגובה של דן זה עניין שאין להקל בו, והם עצרו להתעדכן מה קורה. "אני עסוק עכשיו בכל הפרוייקטים המשוגעים האלה - סרט, סרטים מצוירים - לפעמים זה מרגיש קצת מגוחך, אבל חשוב לי לנצל את הזמן גם לדברים כאלו. אני יודע שלא תמיד התדמית שלי תיתן לי לעשות את זה, ולכן צריך לנצל את הזמן שיש לי להתפרע."  
דן הנהן. "כן. יש בזה משהו."  
"טוב, אצלכם זה קצת יותר מורכב..." קספר נראה מובך. הוא הסתובב לראות אם פיל בסביבה. "אבל אתם עושים גם פרויקטים כאלה, לא?"  
"כן. רק שאצלנו, אתה יודע, זה דורש בעיקר לשים לב שלא שוברים שום טאבו."  
"כן." קספר תמיד היה עם ראש על הכתפיים. "טוב, נחמד להתעדכן, חבר. נראה אותך." הוא הסתובב והלך לקחת משקה.  
דן מצא את עצמו עומד לרגע באמצע ההמולה. כולם מסביב פטפטו והוא חשב על מה שקספר אמר. הוא ופיל... מה התדמית שלהם בעיני כולם? כנראה גם כל היוטיוברים חושבים עליהם כישות אחת.  
"רואה," קול נקמני צץ במוחו. "אנחנו ביחד. רק ביחד. איך אתה יכול לרצות להפריד אותנו, פיל?"  
לעזאזל. תפסיק עם זה. הוא ניער את ראשו והלך לדבר עם לואיז וזואי.

פיל חזר לחפש אותו אחרי עשר דקות. לרוב הם לא נפרדו לזמן רב. שניהם הרגישו יותר בנוח לעמוד זה ליד זה, ודאי כשמדובר באירועים חברתיים.  
הוא נעמד ליד דן והציע לו כוס יין. דן הביט בו בהכרת תודה ולקח את הכוס. פיל עצמו שתה קוקטייל פירות כלשהו. דן הציץ לו בכוס ופיל הסמיק והזיז אותה הצידה. "הי, אין שום בעיה עם האננס שלי."  
"אז למה אתה טורח להזיז אותו בכזאת הבעת אשמה?"  
פיל צחק.  
"יש אוכל מעניין?" דן עוד לא הספיק לעבור ליד הכיבוד, מחדל בפני עצמו.  
"נראה לי שכן. בוא נבדוק." הם פילסו דרך אל השולחנות. 

פיל מצא כריכים מפונפנים ודן בדק את המאפים, כשפליקס ניסה למשוך את תשומת הלב של כולם. "חבר'ה, בואו נעשה תמונה! אל תשכחו שהמסיבה פותחת את אירועי ההתרמה לאגודת וואן-פיפול, וגם אם אתם לא בפרויקט, ממש נשמח שתצטלמו."  
"פליקס נהיה פילנטרופ, אה?" פיל מלמל לעבר דן ופנה למרכז החדר. דן מיהר לקחת מתאבן גבינה והלך אחריו. "נו, אתה מכיר אותו. הוא פשוט נחמד מאוד כשזה מגיע לתחומים שהוא מאמין בהם."  
פיל הנהן. "כמו כולנו, בעצם."  
הם התייצבו ליד לואיז (ליאם נעמד בצד) וחייכו. הצילומים תמיד לקחו זמן, ובין תמונה לתמונה דן הגניב מבט אל פיל, שעמד לידו והסתכל בחיוך על הצלם.  
השיער שלו נפל על המצח, חלק כמו תמיד. הוא הסתפר לפני שבוע והשורשים הג'ינג'ים התחילו להופיע בצד המגולח, אבל הוא עדיין היה קצר מאוד, כמעט כמו זיפים. הוא חייך חיוך רחב והעיניים שלו נצצו. כשהצלם אמר משהו על התאורה, הוא צחקק והלשון שלו קפצה החוצה לרגע לפני שהתייצב בחזרה והזיז את שרירי הפנים בחזרה לתנוחה רצינית.  
דן הישיר את מבטו, בכח. הוא לא היה בטוח מה הוא עושה, אבל זה לא הרגיש נכון. או שזה הרגיש נכון מדי, איכשהו.

פיל התכתב עם בחורה. כל היום, וגם אתמול. דן ניחש לפי ההתנהגות שלו, ולפי התדירות. הוא היה שקוע בטלפון וחייך כמעט בכל פעם שקיבל הודעה. דן גם חשב שהוא יודע מי זו; חברה של רוקסי, לנה, שהיתה במסיבה שלשום. היא ופיל דיברו רבע שעה לפחות והחליפו מספרים. דן ראה איך פיל התנהג לידה; זז במבוכה, היד שלו התגנבה לצווארו, סידר את השיער שוב ושוב.  
לעזאזל עם לנה. לעזאזל עם רוקסי. לעזאזל עם פיל.

הם היו אמורים לצלם גיימינג חדש הערב. דן ישב להתקין את האפליקציה על הטאבלט שלו - משהו מוזר עם סוס - ופיל ישב מאחוריו על הספה הקטנה בחדר. עם הטלפון שלו. מחייך.  
דן נתקף חשק פתאומי לבעוט במשהו. הוא התאפק.  
אחרי כמה דקות פיל פלט צחוק קל. דן הסתובב אליו.  
"אה, סליחה, דן. שלא אפריע לך."  
הקול של דן יצא ארסי יותר מכפי שהתכוון. "שאני לא אפריע לך, אולי."  
פיל הרים את הראש מהטלפון במבט מופתע. "מה?"  
"כלום, כלום. אני אמשיך לעשות הכל ותמשיך לשבת עם הטלפון. שלא אציק לך, חלילה."  
"דן..."  
"אני הולך לסחוב את החצובות והמצלמה והתאורות מלמטה. אל תטרח לקום או משהו."  
"דן!"  
דן יצא מהדלת בטריקה וירד במדרגות. הוא יכל לשמוע את פיל מאחוריו. "דן, מה קרה? אני מצטער, אתה בסדר?" הלך למחסן ופתח את הדלת שלו בכח. איפה המצלמה המטופשת? אה, היא בחדר של פיל האידיוט. הוא פנה לחדר של פיל ולקח משם את המצלמה והחצובה. התאורות היו מונחות על העוקם בפינת החדר. זה עצבן אותו עוד יותר. "פיל, למה לעזאזל אתה חייב להרוס את התאורות בכל פעם? אתה פשוט לא אחראי. וגם לא טורח לנסות. נמאס לי מזה. בגללך הן יהרסו ואין לי שום רצון לקנות חדשות רק בגלל הרשלנות שלך."  
"דן..." דן הסתובב. פיל עמד בפתח החדר. "מה..."  
"עזוב את זה. בוא נצלם את הסרטון המטופש וזהו."  
פיל הסתובב, חיוור אפילו מבדרך כלל, ועלה ללא מילים לחדר הגיימינג.

הם התקינו את התאורות, המצלמות והחוטים בשתיקה קפואה. לא שהם זקוקים לדיבורים כדי לעשות את זה; זו בערך הפעם המיליון שהם עושים את זה ביחד. פיל שם תקע בשקע, מגלגל את החוט אל דן, דן מחבר לאחורי המצלמה, מדליק אותה, מחבר את התאורות, פיל מציב אותן במקום ובודק את האור. הם לא זקוקים למילים, אבל בדרך כלל הם מדברים. באופן טבעי, כמו תמיד. כמו שהיה תמיד לפני שדן צרח על פיל...  
דן הגניב מבט אל פיל. הוא היה די בטוח שראה אותו ממצמץ מהר מהרגיל ומזיז במהירות את האצבע מזווית העין. זה עצבן אותו. למה פיל חייב לצאת המסכן. הוא בוכה, ועכשיו לדן יש מצפון כי הוא גרם לו לבכות. במקום שפיל יתמודד עם הטענות של דן, ואפילו יצעק, הוא ישר מתקפל ולא מגיב.  
דן סיים והתיישב בכסא שלו. פיל עדיין עמד ליד התאורה הימנית, עם הגב כלפי דן. "עוד רגע אני גומר." הקול שלו נשמע חנוק. הכתפיים שלו רעדו טיפה.  
דן הרגיש כמו חתיכת זבל.  
פיל התיישב לידו וניסה לחייך. יצא לו עיוות מוזר במקום זאת. "ס-סליחה... רגע. דקה ואהיה בסדר."  
דן הרגיש גל של ייסורי מצפון. הוא ממש ממש לא בסדר. זה לא מגיע לפיל בשום דרך. הוא לא עשה כלום וככה דן התייחס אליו. זאת לא אשמתו שקשה לדן שהוא מדבר עם מישהי...  
דן לקח נשימה עמוקה. "אני מצטער, פיל."  
"לא, אני מצטער. זה-זה באמת לא התנהגות הוגנת מצדי. שאתה-אתה עובד ואני-אני בטלפון. וגם המצלמות - אני לא שם לב מספיק. זה-זה לא אחראי מצדי."  
"זה לא נכון." דן הסתכל על הידיים שלו. כל מילה כאבה. למה הוא כזה אידיוט. "אני... זה ממש לא בסדר מצדי. אני פשוט... סתם עצבני. והוצאתי את זה עליך בלי סיבה. אתה מתנהג מעולה. אין לי מה להתלונן, עם כל הפעמים שאני מתעצל לעשות דברים... כשאתה עורך הכל. אנחנו מעבר לשלב הזה והתנהגתי כמו אידיוט אנוכי. אני מבקש סליחה."  
הוא הרים את הראש אל פיל, שלפחות הפסיק לבכות.  
"אם זה מעודד, אני ממש שונא את עצמי עכשיו."  
"אוי לא, דן! אמרתי לך שאני לא בסדר. אל תשליך את זה עליך."  
"בין אם אתה בסדר ובין אם לא - ואתה בסדר - התייחסתי אליך דוחה ואני אידיוט."  
"דן..." פיל קם ונעמד מול דן. "תסתכל עלי."  
דן הסתכל עליו.  
"מותר לך להתעצבן, בטח כשזה מוצדק. ואתה לא אידיוט."  
"נתון למחלוקת..."  
"אתה לא. מותר לך לשגות, והתנצלת. אני מקבל את ההתנצלות. זה עוזר?"  
"כן..."  
"אז הכל טוב." וככה, פיל התקרב אל דן וחיבק אותו. דן עדיין ישב אז פיל רכן כלפיו ועטף אותו בידיו בתנוחה מוזרה כלשהי. בהתחלה עלו לדן דמעות ואז הוא התחיל לצחוק. "רגע, פיל... תן לי לקום."  
פיל צחק ונתן לו. דן נעמד וחיבק את פיל. "אתה נחמד מדי. אני כל כך מצטער."  
"כולי נחמדות."  
הם נפרדו אחרי כמה שניות. דן גיחך במבוכה. חיבוקים תמיד מביכים לאחר מעשה. "טוב, נלך לשתות משהו ונחזור לצלם?  
"זה תמיד רעיון טוב."

להשלים עם פיל היה נחמד. דן עדיין הרגיש אשמה על שפרק כך את הכל על פיל, אבל ידע שהוא לפחות לא יחזור על כך שוב. גם אם הוא עושה דבר טיפשי מדי פעם, הוא לא יחזור על כך, תודה לאל.  
אבל שום דבר לא נפתר באמת. פיל עדיין התכתב עם לנה. דן כבר ידע במפורש שזו היא, פיל סיפר לו עליה קצת, בתמימות כזו. "היא ממש נחמדה, והיא גיימרית!" "תשמע מה לנה כתבה לי..." "אני לא בטוח שייצא מזה משהו, אבל היא ממש חמודה."  
דן הרים את הראש מהלפטופ שלו והסתכל על פיל שישב על גב הספה בסלון. הוא בטח מחץ ככה את כל הכריות. "השאלה היא, אתה רוצה שייצא מזה משהו?" הוא שנא את עצמו על השאלות החותרות האלו. מצד שני, הוא היה נחוש בדעתו לא להטות את פיל בשום אופן להפסיק את הקשר. וגם את זה יכאב, מאוד, הוא יכוון את פיל לעשות מה שטוב לו.  
"לא בטוח." פיל הרהר לרגע. "אפילו לא בטוח שאני רוצה, או צריך, קשר כרגע. אבל כל עוד אנחנו בשלב של התכתבות אין לי בעיה, כי זה לא מרגיש מחייב. סתם כיף."  
"רק תיזהר שהיא לא תרגיש שהיא רוצה יותר מזה ויהיה לא נעים."  
"כן." פיל הסתכל עליו. "אתה ממש צודק. אקח את זה בחשבון. תודה."

אחרי שבוע פיל יצא עם לנה לצהריים. "משהו קטן, לא דייט. לא בטוח שנהיה בקשר רומנטי, היא חברה."  
"תהנו, למה לא? ואולי כן ייצא מזה משהו, למה אתה פוסל..." דן גיחך אליו כאילו הוא לובש מסכה.  
לנה באה לפיצה שקרובה אליהם. הם יכלו לשבת יחד, היא היתה קרובה לעסקי יוטיוב ואם הם יתפרסמו יחד זה יכול להיחשב כפגישת עבודה.  
אבל דן ידע שזה לא, וזה כאב.  
הוא התחיל את הצהריים בסלון, ואז קם והלך למטבח. משם הוא לקח אוכל ועלה לחדר העריכה, אבל לא הצליח לשבת וזז ברחבי הדירה עד שפשוט התיישב במסדרון ונשכב על השטיח. זה הרגיש כמו קלישאה, אבל הוא באמת אהב לשכב שם. הקרבה לשטיח הרגיעה אותו איכשהו.  
הוא לא הצליח להפסיק לדמיין את פיל ולנה ביחד. מה הם עושים עכשיו. על מה הם מדברים. פיל נוגע בה? מה הוא מספר לה?  
רגע, למה זה כל כך מפריע לו?  
זה לא הגיוני.  
יש להם חברים אחרים. הוא לא קנאי כל כך. הוא ולואיז מבלים כל הזמן יחד, ולפיל יש שני חברים טובים מהצפון. לפני חודש הוא יצא עם הייזל לצהריים ודן חייך ומסר לה ד"ש. מה הבעיה שלו עכשיו?  
מחשבה איומה ונוראה התגנבה למוחו והוא הזדקף לרגע.  
לא יכול להיות. זה לא יכול להיות.  
אבל זה הרגיש נכון מדי. הכל התאים, והתחושות שלו התבהרו פתאום, כנים בצורה מזעזעת.  
לעזאזל, לעזאזל, לעזאזל.  
לא יכול להיות שהוא התאהב בפיל.

אף אחד לא מאוהב באף אחד. דן הקפיד להזכיר את זה לעצמו כל הזמן. בעיקר כשהסתכל על פיל או היה צריך לדבר איתו או...  
שום דבר לא קורה.  
רק שהידיעה שאולי; הידיעה עשתה לו בלגן בראש. הוא הצטער שאי פעם חשב על זה. הוא הצטער שהרעיון עלה במוחו. כששטות מתקבעת בראש, קשה להוציא אותה.  
הוא ניסה לבחון את זה רציונלית. איך אמורה להיראות התאהבות? האדם אמור להרגיש מחובר, לא? לרצות רק אדם אחד סביבו, לרצות להיות כל הזמן איתו...  
זה מגוחך.

זמן עבר והוא המשיך לחשוב על זה כעל דבר בלתי אפשרי, אבל החשיבה דחפה את זה עוד לראש, והוא קיבל את זה כנתון, עם הזמן. שזו תיאורייה שקיימת ביניהם.  
היא לא נכונה, נכון? דן סתם טיפש מספיק להכניס לו שטויות כאלה לראש.  
למה הוא חושב על זה כל הזמן.

הוא קם לצליל השעון המעורר וגנח. קימה זו הפעולה הנוראה ביותר ביקום. מבט בטלפון הזכיר לו שהשעה שבע, ושיש להם פגישה עם מפיק אנימציה לגבי פרקים בסדרת ילדים.  
הוא הצליח להתיישב במיטה, לרדת ולצחצח שיניים. פיל הגיח מהמטבח כשהוא חזר למסדרון. "בוקר טוב!"  
"הי, פיל." רק המחשבה על התיאוריות הלא נכונות שמשגעות אותו גרמה לדן לגמגם. איך קרבה לפיל גורמת לו להתנהג ככה, זה כזה מטופש.  
"מתי יוצאים?"  
"רבע לשמונה."  
"אחלה!" פיל חזר למטבח ואז צעק מבפנים: "רוצה קפה?"  
"לא, תודה. לא בא לי. אבל תודה."  
פיל משך בכתפיו, מאחורי דלת הזכוכית, וחזר לשרוק לעצמו.  
דן התארגן בהרגשה חמוצה. הוא שונא להיות עייף. הוא שונא להתנהג ככה עם פיל.

בדרך פיל דיבר על לנה, תוהה בקול אם להמשיך את הקשר ביניהם באופן רומנטי. דן שתק והמהם במקומות הנכונים. הוא הביט בפיל ותהה איך הוא ממשיך מכאן, שחזר את השבועות האחרונים. משהו בייאוש שלו התחיל לקבל את הרעיון הנורא והאיום ההוא, את התיאוריה הזוועתית, את העובדה שהוא עלול להיות מאוהב בפיל. אוי. מה הוא אמור לעשות עם זה.

וכמובן, ברגע שהוא קיבל את הרעיון והפסיק להילחם, השלב הבא היה גל של ייאוש כפול. אפשר להתגבר על התאהבויות. הוא יודע. רק שבדרך כלל הן נוטות להיות עם אנשים שאפשר להתנתק מהם. אנשים שהוא לא מכיר עד הסוף, אנשים אחרים.  
לא פיל. איך הוא יכול להתגבר על התאהבות במי שמרגיש כמו אחד מהחלקים שלו עצמו?

הפגישה עברה בקושי. דן מצא את עצמו מגמגם ומסמיק כל הזמן. פיל הסתכל עליו במבט תמה ודן יכל ממש לשמוע אותו חושב "מה עובר על דן לכל הרוחות". הוא ניסה לנשום עמוק ולתפוס את עצמו בידיים, אבל כל הזמן חזר למחשבות שצעקו לו בראש והתקשה להתרכז במה שקורה. בסוף הם סיכמו דברים ויצא שהכל היה בסדר, אבל דן ידע שפיל יודע שמשהו לא בסדר. והוא עצמו בכלל לא היה בסדר.

פיל לא שאל. הוא לא הציק לדן, הוא אפילו לא רמז משהו. הוא רק הסתכל בדן במסטים ארוכים, דאוגים, מודד אותו במבטו ומסיט אותו במהירות כשדן הסתכל עליו. פיל היה מסתכל עם מצח מקומט ועיניים תוהות ודן פשוט יכל לראות איך העובדה שדן מתנהג ככה אוכלת אותו מבפנים.  
העניין הוא שפיל בחיים לא היה שואל משהו. הוא כבר אמר לדן שהוא שם. גם הוא וגם דן יודעים שפיל מחכה שדן ירגיש שהוא מעוניין לדבר. פיל נתן לדן חופש פעולה בלי שהוא מוכן ללחוץ עליו אפילו טיפה מעבר לנקודת ההתחלה.  
דן לא ידע איך להתמודד עם זה.  
הוא ניסה להתנהג כרגיל. הוא ניסה לא להסתכל על פיל באופן אחר, לא להסתכל הרבה מדי, לא להסתכל מעט מדי - אבל פתאום הוא שכח איך מביטים נורמלי. הוא ניסה לא לגעת בפיל יותר מדי אבל לא להימנע ממגע - וגילה שאין לו מושג מה לעשות עם הידיים שלו.  
פיל שיבש לו את כל המערכות ודן שקע בערפל, מסוחרר.

בשני בפברואר סוף סוף היה להם יום רגוע בבית אחרי כמה ימים עמוסי פגישות. דן קם באחת עשרה ובהה בתקרה. הנה, עוד יום שיכול להיות טוב ונהרס בגלל הרגשות האידיוטיים האלו.  
לרגע הוא חשב, מה היה קורה אם לא הייתי מתאהב - איך היה טוב יותר, ואז עלתה בו בחילה משום מקום והציפה אותו. המחשבה לא לדעת כמה פיל חשוב לו היתה נוראית. התאהבות עדיפה על התאהבות לא מודעת, כנראה.  
אם כך כמה זמן אתה ככה, כן?  
כמה באמת? ממתי פיל הוא חלק כל כך נחוץ שלך?  
הוא נכנס מתחת לשמיכה וחשב תחת החושך המרגיע שלה. כשבהתחלה נפגשנו? לא. כשעברנו לגור יחד? כנראה גם לא. הוא זכר מחשבות על פיל, ולא היה להן שום עניין נלווה. אולי מטאבינוף? הכתיבה בהחלט חיברה אותם, אין ספק. חלקים בהיכרות שלהם שהיו כל כך ברורים מאליהם זכו פתאום לקבל מילים וצורה על הדף. לדן זה הרגיש כמו קפיצה בקשר ביניהם, ואולי גם לפיל.  
אבל לא. הוא לא היה מאוהב בפיל באותו זמן.  
הנקודה היחידה שהצליח לחשוב עליה היתה בטיסה לניו יורק, כשעמדו להתחיל את הסיור בארצות הברית. הם חשבו שהם יודעים הכל - הרי כבר עשו את כל התהליך בבריטניה, לא? - אבל כשישבו במטוס, עם כל המטען והאנשים שלהם, והשאירו את לונדון מאחור... דן נזכר איך הוא הסתכל על פיל, פיל הסתכל עליו חזרה דרך המשקפיים שלו, עם הכרית המטופשת ההיא בידיים שלו, מוכן לישון ליד החלון ולתת לדן להתכווץ במושב האמצעי, והעיניים שלו נצצו. דן הרגיש שהגרון שלו משתנק פתאום. במקום להסיט מבט הוא המשיך להסתכל בעיניים של פיל לכמה שניות ארוכות ורק אז חייך. פיל חייך חזרה. דן הוצף באסירות תודה על שיש לו את פיל לצדו - ולרגע הוא היה בטוח שגם פיל מרגיש ככה.  
עכשיו כשהוא חשב על זה נראה היה לו ששם זה התחיל. שברגע שהחיבור ביניהם קיבל את העוצמה של הדברים המטורפים שהם עשו ביחד, גם דן בעצמו חובר לפיל וקיבל אותו סופית כחלק ממנו.  
אז הנה, כבר חצי שנה לפחות שאתה ככה, דן. ועכשיו אתה תקוע בבוץ של עצמך ולא יוצא מהמיטה כדי לא לפגוש את הכאב בצורת פיל. הבחור הארוך שחור השיער הזה, עם המשקפיים שלו והבדיחות הגרועות, שאתה מבין כל כך טוב והוא מבין אותך טוב יותר משאתה מבין את עצמך.  
נדפקת, דן.

בסוף הוא יצא מהמיטה. פיל ישב בסלון עם קפה ולפטופ והלב של דן קפץ כשהוא ראה אותו. כמו אידיוט. כמו תינוק. פעם זה לא היה קורה לך, תפסיק לעשות את זה עכשיו.  
מודעות היא הדבר הכי מטופש בעולם, דן החליט ופלט "הי."  
"בוקר טוב, דן." פיל הרים ראש אל דן וחייך אליו. השיער שלו נמרח על המצח שלו בזווית מוזרה והמשקפיים שלו הגדילו את העיניים שלו. "רוצה לראות אנימה? חיכיתי לך, שלא תפספס את הפרק."  
אה, פרק-האנימה-היומי-הקדוש. פיל חיכה לו. איזה חמוד הוא.  
תפסיק לחשוב על פיל כעל "חמוד".  
דן חייך חיוך עקום אל פיל. "בטח. שנייה, אני הולך להכין גם לי קפה."

הם ישבו על הספה עם הלפטופ על השולחן וראו פרק. דן הוסח מכל דבר קטן - היד של פיל שהרים את הספל שלו. הדרך שבה הוא הזיז את הרגל שלו והשעין אותה על השולחן.  
הוא הקשיב לקולות שקישקשו ביפנית מהירה וחשב על המצב שלהם. על פיל לידו, כל החיים. על פיל ולנה. עליו חושב על פיל שמקבל אותו כחלק מהחיים. על איך הוא לא יודע כמה יוכל להישאר כך יותר...  
מה האופציות שלו בכלל? או לסגת. לקחת צעד אחורה ולשבור את החברות ההדוקה. או להישאר ככה. להמשיך לסבול כשפיל לא יודע.  
או... או לגרום לכך שפיל יידע.  
הוא הסתכל על פיל. הוא ישב שם, עם הטרנינג והקפה שלו, וכשראה שדן צופה בו חייך אליו.  
זה מזוכיסטי. זה טיפשי ונורא. הוא ידפוק את פיל ואת עצמו ויגרום לשניהם להיות אומללים. איזה חבר אתה, דן. איך היית מרגיש אילו היו עושים דבר כזה לך, כמה זה לא נעים...  
אבל למרות כל הצעקות שדחקו לו בראש דן הרגיש איך הוא עומד להתפקע אם זה לא יקרה. ועכשיו.  
"פיל."  
פיל הרים את הראש לכיוונו.  
"אני אוהב אותך."


End file.
